fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle on Edenoi Special Edition
The opening crawl reveals that the Galactic Empire has been working on the construction of a new armored space station which is to be even larger and more powerful than the first Death Star. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia Organa, C-3PO, and R2-D2 return to Tatooine in an attempt to rescue Han Solo from the gangster Jabba the Hutt. Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter, attempts to secretly free Solo, who is still encased in carbonite. She succeeds, only to be discovered and captured by Jabba, who makes her his personal slave. Several days later Luke arrives to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo. Luke is then captured by Jabba's guards and dropped into a dungeon to battle a rancor. After defeating the rancor he is sent along with Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be slowly consumed by the Sarlacc. With the help of R2-D2, Luke escapes and a large battle erupts; during the chaos, Leia strangles Jabba to death with her slave chains, and Han accidentally knocks Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who brought him to Jabba, into the pit where he is eaten alive by the Sarlacc. Following this, Luke blasts Jabba's sail barge with its own deck cannon, and all of the heroes manage to escape before it explodes. Luke then returns to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training. However, upon arriving, he finds Yoda is languishing. Yoda tells Luke that no other training is required, but that he will not truly be a Jedi until he confronts Darth Vader who, Yoda confirms, is Luke's father. Yoda then dies, but not before telling Luke that "there is another Skywalker". The spirit form of Obi-Wan Kenobi then appears and confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi who was turned to the dark side of the Force. Though he initially seemed to imply that Vader was merely another Jedi who betrayed and murdered Anakin, Obi-Wan explains that Vader truly did this in the sense of the dark side consuming Anakin's mind, apparently destroying the good man who was Luke's father and replacing him as Vader. Luke asks Obi-Wan about the "other" Skywalker Yoda mentioned—Obi-Wan reveals that this "other" is his twin sister, hidden from Anakin and separated at birth to protect them both from the Emperor. Using his intuition, Luke quickly deduces that, to Obi-Wan's confirmation, his sister is Leia. Meanwhile, the entire Rebel Alliance is meeting to devise an attack strategy. As part of the attack, Han is elected to lead a strike team to deactivate the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor which is projecting a protective shield up to the orbiting and incomplete Death Star. Luke, having returned from Dagobah, joins him and Leia for this mission; however, he soon fears that, after sensing Vader's presence within the nearby Imperial Fleet, his own presence may endanger the mission. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks, primitive yet intelligent indigenous forest creatures of Endor. With the help of C-3PO, whom the Ewoks believe is a god, they are able to forge an alliance with the forest creatures. Later, Luke decides that the time has come for him to face Vader. He confesses to Leia the truth about her and Vader, and that he has to try to save the man who was once their father. He surrenders peacefully to Vader and unsuccessfully tries to convince his father to abandon the dark side. They go to the Death Star and meet the Emperor, who reveals that he knew of the attack before, and that the Rebel Alliance is walking into a trap. On the forest moon, the Rebels – led by Solo and Leia – enter the shield generator control facility only to be taken prisoner by waiting Imperial forces. Once they are led out of the bunker, however, the Ewoks spring a surprise counterattack. A desperate ground battle begins with the Rebels and Ewoks fighting the Imperial forces. The Rebels eventually gain the upper hand, due in large part to a stolen Imperial AT-ST Walker. During the strike team's assault, the Rebel fleet, led by Lando, emerges from hyperspace for the battle over Endor, only to discover that the shield of the Death Star is still functioning. An intense space battle takes place as the Rebel fleet battles to give the surface party more time to complete their mission of deactivating the Death Star's shield. During the battle, the Death Star is revealed to be operational; its superlaser is fired at the Rebel fleet and obliterates two Rebel star cruisers. This forces a rethinking of strategy and the fleet closes with the Imperial star destroyers to prevent the superlaser from firing on the Rebel fleet. On the Death Star, the Emperor tempts Luke to give in to his anger. A ferocious lightsaber duel erupts between Luke and his father. In the midst of combat, Vader reads Luke's feelings and learns that Luke has a twin sister. When Vader toys with the notion of turning Leia to the dark side, Luke gives in to his anger and brutally overpowers his father, eventually slicing off Vader's robotic right hand. However, despite the Emperor's goading, Luke refuses to kill his father, realizing that he is traveling down his father's path towards the dark side. He declares himself a Jedi, like his father before him. Upon realizing that Luke cannot be turned, the Emperor tortures and slowly kills him with Force lightning; in unspeakable pain, Luke begs his father for help. Facing a moral crisis as he sees his son dying before his own eyes, Vader finally repents in return of his former self, Anakin Skywalker, and turns on the Emperor, grabbing him over his shoulder and throwing him down a reactor shaft to his death. At the same time, however, the life support system in his suit is damaged beyond repair by the Emperor's lightning. Moments from death, he begs Luke to take off his breath mask to see him with his own eyes. Luke does so, and finally sees his father's true face: that of a pale, withered man ravaged by the dark side. He entreats Luke to leave him and save himself, and to tell Leia that there was some good left in him after all. With those last words, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker dies, finally at peace. Back on Endor, the strike team finally destroys the shield generator. The Rebel fleet seizes the opportunity to launch a final assault on the Death Star in space. Lando leads Wedge Antilles and his fighter group into the interior of the Death Star and they fire at the main reactor, causing its collapse. Luke escapes the Death Star with his father's body in an Imperial shuttle. Moments later, Wedge in his X-Wing and Lando in the Millennium Falcon emerge from the Death Star as well, just as it explodes. Back on Endor, Leia senses that Luke had escaped the station before it exploded. Han believes that she loves Luke and is prepared to let her go, but Leia reassures Han of her love for him and reveals (to his surprise and relief) that Luke is actually her brother. That evening, Luke cremates the remains of his father in his black armor on a funeral pyre on Endor. The entire galaxy celebrates the fall of the Empire and the Rebellion's victory. On Endor, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, and the rest of the Rebellion, along with the Ewoks, celebrate the victory as well. During the celebration, Luke catches sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker, who watch over them with pride. The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. The Power Rangers battle the Edenites and Masked Rider. Masked Rider and the Edenites beat up the Power Rangers! White Ranger, Black Ranger, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger quickly regroup! Red Ranger says "Looks like we're going to need some help!" White Ranger says "I agree with you!" Then White Ranger contacts Good Vader! Aboard the USS Lexington, Good Vader hears White Ranger say "Good Vader, we're under attack! We're taking a beating! We need help!" Good Vader says "Hold on, Rangers! We're on our way!" The Lexington then activates her warp engines and warps to Edenoi! The USS Lexington arrives at Edenoi! Just as Masked Rider and the Edenites are about to destroy the Power Rangers, Good Vader and a Lexington away team beam down and help the Power Rangers! Masked Rider says "Looks like we need immediate assistance!" Masked Rider then calls Bad Vader! Bad Vader then arrives at Edenoi in his battleship! Bad Vader is accompanied by his fleet! Bad Vader and his forces then go down to Edenoi in a shuttle! Bad Vader says "You called for assistance, Masked Rider?" Masked Rider says "Yes!" An epic battle begins! Good Vader takes out his green-bladed Jedi lightsaber! Bad Vader takes out his red-bladed Sith lightsaber! Good Vader battles Bad Vader! The Lexington away team battles Bad Vader's forces! Red Ranger and White Ranger battle Masked Rider! Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger battle the Edenites! An epic space battle begins between the USS Lexington and Bad Vader's fleet! During the battle, the Lexington sustains only minor damage! The Lexington eventually gains the upper hand and fires quantum torpedoes on Bad Vader's fleet, destroying it! Bad Vader's battleship is the only ship remaining! The Lexington then destroys Count Dregon's Spiderface ship, killing Count Dregon and his forces! Pink Ranger teleports to Edenoi and helps Yellow Ranger! She forces the female Edenite away from Yellow Ranger! Together Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle the female Edenite! Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger eventually gain the upper hand and take out their Blade Blasters! Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger fire on the female Edenite, killing her! Blue Ranger continues fighting the first male Edenite! Blue Ranger eventually gains the upper hand and draws his Blade Blaster! Blue Ranger fires on the first male Edenite, killing him! Black Ranger continues fighting the second male Edenite! Black Ranger eventually gains the upper hand and draws his Blade Blaster! Black Ranger then says to the second male Edenite "Mess with the Power Rangers and you pay the price!" Then Black Ranger fires on the second male Edenite, killing him! The Power Rangers then regroup with the Lexington away team! The Power Rangers and the Lexington away team battle Bad Vader's forces! The Power Rangers draw their Power Weapons and obliterate some of Bad Vader's forces! The Lexington away team draw their phasers and fire on Bad Vader's remaining forces, killing them! Good Vader battles Bad Vader in an intense lightsaber duel! Good Vader eventually gains the advantage and defeats Bad Vader! Bad Vader then regroups with Masked Rider! Good Vader then regroups with the Power Rangers and the Lexington away team! Good Vader, the Lexington away team, and the Power Rangers battle Bad Vader and Masked Rider! Masked Rider says "Now all of you shall pay the ultimate price for your actions!" Good Vader says "We'll see about that!" Then White Ranger says "Rangers, assemble the Power Blaster!" Red Ranger says "OK, Tommy!" Then Red Ranger says "Rangers, let's bring them together!" The Power Rangers combine their weapons to form the mighty Power Blaster! Good Vader activates his Falcon Armor! The Power Rangers aim the Power Blaster at Masked Rider and Bad Vader! The Lexington away team aim their phasers at Masked Rider and Bad Vader! White Ranger aims Saba at Masked Rider and Bad Vader! Good Vader and White Ranger say "FIRE!" White Ranger, the Power Rangers, and the Lexington away team fire on Masked Rider and Bad Vader! Then Good Vader runs toward Masked Rider and Bad Vader! Then Good Vader shouts "Falcon Strike!" Then Good Vader uses his Falcon Strike to defeat Bad Vader and kill Masked Rider! Good Vader then rejoins the Power Rangers and the Lexington away team! Bad Vader says "You will pay for this, Good Vader!" Then Bad Vader heads for his shuttle! Bad Vader then boards his shuttle and returns to his battleship! Bad Vader then leaves Edenoi in his battleship and returns to his skyfortress! On Earth's moon, in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd, who had created this scenario to destroy the Power Rangers, is very angry! He turns to his wife, Rita Repulsa! Zedd says "Rita, the Power Rangers have ruined my plans!" Rita says "I know, Zeddy! But we'll get them next time!" Zedd says "Yes, Rita, my dear! I'm sure we will!" Rita says "Oh yeah!" Then Rita and Zedd both laugh! Then Zedd turns to Goldar, his right hand man, and says "Goldar, you have once again snatched grim and bitter defeat out of the jaws of victory! Next time, the Power Rangers will not fare so well!" In his skyfortress, Bad Vader says "One of those days, Good Vader, I will have my revenge! Mark my words!" Then Bad Vader laughs evilly! On Edenoi, Good Vader, the Power Rangers, and the Lexington away team congratulate each other on their victory! Good Vader contacts the Lexington! Commander Dynamo, the first officer of the USS Lexington and Good Vader's friend, says "Commander Dynamo here, Captain!" Good Vader says "Commander Dynamo, the battle is over! We have won! Stand by to beam us up!" Commander Dynamo says "Acknowledged, sir!" Good Vader then turns to White Ranger and says "Are you ready to go home?" White Ranger says "Yes!" Good Vader then says "Good Vader to Lexington! Energize!" Good Vader, the Power Rangers, and the Lexington away team beam back to the Lexington! The USS Lexington then departs Edenoi and returns to Earth!